Reciprocating piston machines of this kind are generally known. However, there are some disadvantages associated therewith. For example, the related-art reciprocating piston machines have a one-piece guide sleeve which is manufactured as a lathe-cut part and thus requires a considerable amount of machining. In addition, during operation, these guide sleeves produce traces of wear on the drive shaft of the machine.
Moreover, between the bearing sleeves of the guide sleeve and the pivot ring, the known machines have a spherical-segment shaped contact surface, which is expensive to manufacture, but is necessitated by the annular inner circumferential wall of the pivot ring, in order to allow an unhindered motion of the pivot ring relative to the bearing sleeves.
Also, in the known machines, the press-fit connection between the pins and the bearing sleeves is disadvantageously configured in the guide sleeve, which can lead to associated tolerance problems. Thus, narrow tolerances are required between the pins and the bearing sleeves due to the coaxiality of the fixed cylinder-pin location holes, and, on the other hand, substantial play is created by the rotatable cylinder-pin location holes in the pivot ring, which can lead to associated noise and vibration problems.